he is mine
by littlepurplefairy
Summary: kasamatsu yang diam-diam menyukai kise, hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. api cemburu yang berkobar saat melihat kise bersama dengan orang lain.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer : fujisaki tadatoshi**

**warning : typo, cerita yang terlalu biasa ^^**

akhirnyaaaa~~~~ setelah sekian lamaaaa... chapter 1 nya selesai =="

enjoy ya, minna XDD

* * *

** HE IS MINE!**

* * *

Pertandingan antara Touou Gakuen dan Kaijou Gakuen telah berakhir yang dimenangkan oleh Touou Gakuen. Saat peluit berbunyi yang menyatakan berakhirnya pertandingan. Kise yang sudah berjuang habis-habisan harus menerima kekalahannya pada pertandingan ini, menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Para pemain dan juga pendukung Touou Gakuen bersorak dengan gembira akan kemenangan mereka. Sedangkan para pemain Kaijou kesal karena harus menerima kekalahan mereka padahal mereka sudah berjuang keras dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka.

"Para pemain harap ke tengah lapangan untuk memberi salam." Ucap wasit dengan keras.

"Ayo Kise kita harus ke tengah lapangan untuk memberi salam kepada lawan kita." Perintah Kasamatsu. Lalu kise mencoba berdiri, tapi ia terjatuh. Ia coba berdiri lagi tapi terjatuh lagi. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba berdiri ia terus terjatuh lagi.

"Ternyata meniru gerakan dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai sangat menguras tenaga. Kise sampai tak bisa berdiri saking lelahnya." Kata seorang pemain kaijou. Kise makin kesal karena ia kelelahan sampai tidak bisa berdiri.

Sial! Hari ini memang hari burukku. Aku harus menerima kekalahanku dan sekarang aku kelelahan hingga tak bisa bangun. Memalukan, ucap Kise dalam hati sambil memukul lantai. Aomine berjalan mendekati kise, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu kise berdiri.

"Ayo bangun!" Kise mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Aomine. Aomine yang menyadaro dirinya yang ditatap oleh Kise, wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu. "Ayo!" Ucap Aomine sekalj lagi tapi dengan nada malu karena Kise menatap wajahnya. Kise yang senang karena Aomine ingin menolongnya tersenyum.

Saat Kise akan mengulurkan tangannya ke Aomine, tangan Kise langsung disambar oleh Kasamatsu. "Kap...ten..!" Kise kaget karena tiba-tiba Kasamatsu menyambar tangannya dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Aomine pun bingung dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa

. "Kapten, kenapa?" Tanya Kse bingung.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Kau ini anggota tim ku. Sudah sewajarnya aku yang menolongmu. Bukan bedebah itu." Kasamatsu terlihat kesal. Di lain pihak Kise terlihat sedih karena tidak jadi ditolong oleh Aomine sambil berjalan meninggalkan aomine. Kise terus melihat ke arah aomine. Aomine terlihat kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya seakan-akan ingin memukul orang.

"Ayo Aomine. Jangan berdiam diri saja disitu. Ayo ketengah lapangan." Seseorang menepuk pundak Aomine yang ternyata itu adalah kapten Touou. Aomine pun menurut apa katanya meskipun masih terlihat kesal. Setelah kedua tim saling memberi salam. Mereka keembali ke ruang ganti. Saat diruang ganti Aomine melampiaskan kekesalannya karena tak bisa menolong Kise. Sebenarnya Aomine dan Kise sudah berpacaran sejak mereka masih di Teiko Gakuen. Karena sekolah mereka yg berbeda sekarang mereka tidak bisa sering bertemu. Ditambah lagi mereka harus mengikuti latihan basket di klub basket sekolah mereka masing-masing. Hal itu semakin membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin sedikit. Meskipun setiap malam mereka saling berkomunikasi tapi bagi mereka itu saja tidaklah cukup. Dan hingga akhirnya mereka dipertemukan dalam pertandingan ini. Saat aomine akan menolongnya tadi sebenarnya Aomine ingin memegang tangan Kise karena sudah lama hal itu tidak ia lakukan. Tapi sayangnya hal itu dihalangi oleh kapten tim Kaijou-Kasamatsu. Aomine kesal dengan tindakannya itu. Aomine merasa bahwa kasamatsu ada rasa pada Kise dan berniat memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Sial! Apa-apaan laki-laki itu!" Aomine terus memukul2 lokernya.

Teman-teman setimnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Aomine sedang kesal seperti itu. Sementara itu, di ruang ganti tim Kaijou, Kise masih sedih karena timnya kalah dan ia tak bisa bersama Aomine yang amat sangat ia rindukan. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Aominecchi tapi aku belum bisa bersamanya, pikir Kise. Aominecchi menghampiriku tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aominecchi aku merindukanmu. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memberikan Kise sebuah handuk.

"Pakailah, hapus keringat dan juga air matamu itu!" Kapten Kasamatsu yang memberikan handuk kepada Kise.

"Kapten.." Kise menerima handuk yang diberikan kasamatsu itu. Lalu, ia menyeka air mata dan keringat yang ada di wajahnya. Kasamatsu yang melihat itu tersenyum. Kise menyadari Kasamatsu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kapten? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Kasamatsu jadi salah tingkah karena Kise menyadari dirinya tersenyum sambil melihat Kise.

"Tidak... Aku tidak tersenyum kok. Kamu mengigau tuh." Kise bingung melihat tingkah laku kaptennya ini.

"Tapi kapten aku yakin kok. Tadi kapten tersenyum." Kise yakin akan penglihatannya tadi.

"Tidak.. Sudah kubilang aku tidak tersenyum ya berarti aku tidak tersenyum!" Kasamatsu tetap bersikukuh bahwa dia tidak tersenyum dan sekarang wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu. Kise masih tetap bingung. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kise berdering, dia mengambil ponselnya ternyata ada pesan masuk. Dan pesan itu dari Aomine yang isinya bahwa Aomine ingin bertemu dengan kise. Hal itu membuat Kise senang dan saking senangnya ia tersenyum sendiri melihat pesan itu. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya, pikir Kise. Kasamatsu yang melihat Kise tersenyum sendiri itu langsung bertanya kepada Kise,

"Kise, kenapa kau tersenyum malu seperti itu?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa kok kapten. Aku mau berganti dulu ya." Kise langsung cepat=cepat berganti pakaian karena setelah ini dia akan bertemu dengan Aomine. Kasamatsu bingung, kenapa anak itu ? Padahal tadi dia masih sedih tapi setelah melihat ponselnya raut sedih di wajahnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Setelah berganti pakaian Kise keluar ruangan dengan tergesa2. Karena penasaran kasamatsu diam-diam mengikuti Kise untuk tau apa yang ingin dilakukan kise.

Selama membuntuti Kise, Kasamatsu terus bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kise? pikirnya. Lalu, ia melihat Kise masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe dan di dalam cafe tersebut ada seseorang yang menunggu Kise. Saat Kise masuk ke dalam cafe itu dengan riang gembiranya Kise langsung memeluk orang itu. Kasamatsu amat kesal melihat kejadian itu apalagi ternyata seseorang yang ia lihat itu ada Aomine yang tadi baru saja mengalahkan timnya di pertandingan.

Kise bertemu dengan Aomine? kenapa? dan kenapa Kise memeluk Aomine dengan senangnya? ada hubungan apa Kise dengan dia? , tanyanya dalam hati.

Kasamatsu ingin menoba masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut untuk mencari tahu apa hubungan Kise dengan Aomine dan apa yang mereka lakukan disini. Tapi dia melihat dirinya sendiri. Dia memakai jaket Kaijou. Kalau dia masuk sekarang pasti langsung ketahuan oleh Kise. Lalu, Kasamatsu mencari cara agar dirinya bisa asuk ke dalam cafe itu tanpa ketahuan oleh Kise. Lalu, dia melihat ada sebuah motor yang berhenti di depan cafe tersebut dan di atas motor tersebut ada sebuah jaket. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kasamatsu langsung menyambar jaket itu tanpa memikirkan pemilik dari jaket tersebut. Dia melepas jaket Kaijounya dan memakai jaketnya dan menuupi kepalanya dengan topi yang diabawanya. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut dan mencari tempat duduk yang dekat dengan tempat duduk dimana Kise dan Aomine berada.

"Aominecchi, aku rindu sekali padamu." Ucap Kise dengan senang diikuti wajahnya yang kemerahan

"Aku juga rindu sekali padamu, Kise." Jawab Aominecchi sambil mengelus pipi Kise dengan halus dan itu membuat wajah Kise semakin memerah serta membuat Kise berdebar. Aura di meja itu penuh dengan aura cinta mereka berdua yang bertebaran.

Di lain pihak, Kasamatsu yang memperhatikan mereka dari tempat duduknya yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka berdua merasa sangat kesal dengan suasana cinta yang diciptakan oleh mereka berdua. Saat melihat Aomine mengelus pipi halus Kise, darah Kasamatsu serasa mendidih karena cemburu. Kasamatsu memang diam-diam menyukai Kise sejak pertama Kise masuk ke klub basket sekolahnya. Tapi tak ada yang tahu perasaannya terhadap Kise dan hari ini dia amat sangat kesal dengan Aomine yang ia pikir telah merebut Kise darinya karena Kasamatsu tidak tahu bahwa Kise dan Aomine itu berpacaran

apa-apaan Aomine seenaknya saja memegang pipi Kise yang halus itu. dan lagi Kise, kenapa kau mau dipegang oleh orang itu? dia kan musuh. kenapa malah berakrab ria disini, pikir Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu mulai panas dengan keakraban Aomine dan Kise yang ia lihat. ia merasa seakan-akan darahnya mulai mendidih karena api kekesalannya melihat kedua orang itu yang sedang menikmati dunianya mereka sendiri. Berkali-kali Kasamatsu ingin menunjukkan dirinya dan membawa Kise pergi. tapi niat itu selalu diurungkan oleh Kasamatsu. Karena kalau dia melakukan hal itu, Kise akan bertanya berpuluh-puluh kali kenapa dia melakukan hal itu.

"_naa_~ Kise, badanmu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada khawatir.

"tidak, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Kise sambil melayangkan senyum manisnya kepada Aomine. Senyuman yang dilayangkan Kise itu setidaknya sedikit menghilangkan kekhawatiran Aomine yang mengkhawatirkannya karena pertandingan yang baru saja mereka. meskipun begitu Aomine tetap mengkhawatirkan keadaan kekasih tercintanya itu.

"benar kamu tidak apa-apa? kamu kan belum pernah melakukan perfect copy seperti tadi. bukankah itu memberi beban yang cukup berat buatmu." Aomine meraih tangan Kise dan menggenggamnya. Raut wajah Aomine masih menyiratkan betapa khawatirnya dia dengan keadaan Kise.

Lalu, Kasamatsu yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, melihat Aomine dengan enaknya menggenggam tangan halus Kise. hal itu membuat hatinya semakin memanas. Aomineeee! Lepaskan genggaman tanganmu itu dari tangan Kise, kata Kasamatsu dalam hati sambil mengepal tangannya keraas-keras yang siap untuk memukul siapapun yang ingin ia pukul.

"ya memang, melakukan hal itu memang memberikan beban yang cukup berat bagi tubuhku. tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. aku sudah cukup beristirahat jadi, _it's okay_." Kise kembali melayangkan senyum manisnya kepada Aomine. dan Aominepun membalas senyuman manis Kise itu dan menggenggam tangan Kise dengan lembut. Dengan ketenangan yang mereka ciptakan berdua, seakan-akan menunjukkan bunga-bunga cinta sedang bertaburan disekitar mereka. Dan api cemburu masih memancar dengan sangat membara di kubu Kasamatsu yang melihat mereka berdua.

Aomineeee~! Berani sekali kau menggenggam tangan kise yang halus! Kutendang kau Aomineeee!

Saking kesal dan cemburunya kasamatsu melihat kise dan aomine berpegangan tangan. Ia berdiri tapi ia menyenggol mejanya dan itu membuat gelas yang ada di mejanya jatuh dan mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di kafe tersebut. Semua orang memandang ke arah kasamatsu tak terkecuali kise dan aomine yang duduknya tak jauh darinya yang dapat dengan jelas mendengar bunyi gelas jatuh dari mejanya.

Sial!, pikir kasamatsu.

"kapten!?" kata Kise kaget.

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

terima kasih sudah mau membaca chapter 1 dari fic bersambung saya yang pertama. chapter selanjutnya akan di publish sesegera mungkin! ^^

mohon maaf kalo ada typo2 dalam penulisan yang masih keselip2. hehehe. dan maaf kalo ceritanya rada aneh dan mgkin terlalu_ mainstream._

mohon kritik dan sarannya ya~~

terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer : fujisaki tadatoshi**

**warning : typo, cerita yang kurang menarik**

gomen ne minna! maaf ya update chapter 2nya kelamaan. kemarin banyak hal yang harus dilakukan jadi baru bisa update sekarang. and this is it. the 2nd chapter! enjoy minna!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Kasamatsu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Kise dan Aomine melihatnya.

Sial! Aku harus segera mencari alasan untuk mengelabui Kise dan juga Aomine, Kasamatsu berpikir keras mencari Alasan untuk Kise dan Aomine.

"kapten!? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya kise bingung.

"y..yo, Kise!", sapa Kasamatsu sedikit gugup, "kau disini, Kise!?"

"ya. Lalu, kapten sedang apa disini?"

"ah.. a..a..aku... aku sedang menunggu sepupuku disini. Hehehe." Kata Kasamatsu berbohong sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "kau sendiri sedang apa disini, Kise? Dengan... _Aomine_?" Kasamatsu mempertegas kata Aomine dalam ucapannya sambil sedikit menatap tajam kepada Aomine. Tapi, Aomine tidak menyadari dia sedang di tatap tajam oleh Kasamatsu dan dia hanya bersikap biasa saja di depan Kasamatsu seakan-akan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Dan memang tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kise tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kasamatsu. Sekilas wajah Kise mulai memerah dan menundukkan wajahnya seperti sedang menahan rasa malu.

"Kise?" panggil Kasamatsu yang menunggu jawaban dari Kise.

Kise sedikit membuka mulutnya, seakan-akan ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Kasamatsu. Tapi ternyata dia jadi salah tingkah sendiri saat akan menjawab. Dihadapannya, Kasamatsu sudah tidak sabar lagi menanti jawaban Kise. Ia terus menahan kesabarannya agar emosinya tidak keluar.

Karena Kise tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara, ia masih sibuk dengan salah tingkahnya sendiri. Akhirnya Kasamatsu bertanya kepada Aomine,

"Aomine, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini bersama Kise?" kata Kasamatsu dengan nada suara yang sedikit kesal. Mendengar Kasamatsu bertanya kepada Aomine, Kise mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatap ke arah Kasamatsu dan Aomine.

"tidak ada!" jawab Aomine singkat. Tidak ada nada-nada lembut dalam kata-kata Aomine. Wajah cueknya kembali menghiasi wajah Aomine, meskipun sebenarnya Aomine sedikit sebal dan kesal. Karena menurutnya Kasamatsu telah mengganggu kencannya dengan Kise, yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

Kasamatsu masih memandangi Aomine dengan tajam. Aominepun mulai menyadari dirinya sedang ditatap tajam oleh Kasamatsu, memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan Kasamatsu.

Apa-apaan si Kasamatsu ini? Kenapa melihatku dengan pandangan setajam itu? Memangnya aku berbuat salah apa?, batin Aomine yang merasa tidak enak ditatap oleh Kasamatsu dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Trrrttt... trrrrttttt... trrrrttttt...

Handphone Aomine bergetar, ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Aomine segera menjawab telepon tersebut dan bergerak menjauhi Kasamatsu dan Kise.

"halo," ujar Aomine.

"_halo. Aomine-kun!"_

"Satsuki!?" yang menelepon adalah Momoi Satsuki, teman Aomine sejak kecil yang sekaligus menjadi manajer klub basket Touou Gakuen, "ada apa?"

"_Aomine-kun, kau dimana_? _Semua mencarimu!" _nada bicara Momoi mulai meninggi. _"kau lupa hari ini rapat klub!? Cepat kembali!"_

"cih, aku segera kembali!"

KLIK! Aomine menutup teleponnya dengan kesal.

"Aomine, ada apa?" tanya Kise.

"maaf, Kise. Aku harus segera kembali ke sekolah." Aomine mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan cafe.

Saat Kise menahan Aomine agar tidak pergi. Aomine berbalik, lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut Kise dan berkata, "nanti malam kutelepon! Sampai nanti Kise, Kasamatsu-senpai." Dan ia pun berlalu.

Haah.. lagi-lagi hanya bisa bersama dalam waktu yang sebentar. Padahal aku masih ingin lebih lama bersamanya. Tapi ya sudahlah!, batin Kise sambil menatap punggung y

Kasamatsu senang saat Aomine harus pergi, dengan begitu ia bisa bersama dengan Kise. Saat menatap Kise, Kasamatsu melihat ada segelintir perasaan sedih yang tampak dari wajah Kise saat Aomine harus pergi. Dan itu langsung membuat rasa senang Kasamatsu hilang seketika, berganti dengan rasa kesal juga cemburu.

"Kise!?" ucap Kasamatsu.

Kise hanya terdiam. Ia masih menatap kepergian Aomine.

Kasamatsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kesal karena Kise tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kise!" Kasamatsu menarik lengan Kise, "sedang apa kau? Diam seperti batu disitu."

Kise yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam meratapi kepergian Aomine, langsung tersadar kembali karena tarikan tangan Kasamatsu.

"ah.. kapten."

Kasamatsu menatap Kise dEngan tatapan sedikit kesal karena Kise terlihat masih sedih ditinggal pergi Aomine.

"Kise, apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama Aomine disini?" tanya Kasamatsu dengan nada lembut tapi terasa nada kesal didalamnya.

"aku hanya..." Kise berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan hal itu membuat Kasamatsu cukup penasaran dengan jawaban Kise. "... aku hanya berbicara biasa saja dengan Aomine kok."

Hanya bicara biasa saja, haruskah Aomine memegang tanganmu dan mengelus pipimu?, batin Kasamatsu.

"oh begitukah?" Kasamatsu meragukan jawaban Kise.

"benar! Hanya bicara biasa saja. Tidak lebih!" Kise meyakinkan Kasamatsu.

"baiklah kalau begitu."

Kasamatsu masih meragukan jawaban Kise. Hal yang sebenarnya ingin diketahui oleh Kasamatsu adalah ada hubungan apa antara Kise dan Aomine. Ia ingin menanyakannya pada Kise tapi ia tak berani. Dan dia melihat wajah Kise dn membayangkan jika ia menanyakan tentang hal tersebut. Kise mungkin tidak akan menjawabnya dengan jujur. Sehingga ia menunda untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada Kise.

"hari sudah semakin sore. Ayo kita pulang, Kise!" ajak Kasamatsu.

"baik, kapten!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Mohon maaf kalo chapter 2nya agak lama updatenya. krn udah mulai sibuk. untuk chapter 3 juga agak lama. gomeeenn! TTwTT


End file.
